Immortal Flame
by VioletMidnight
Summary: Rogue and Pyro both lay awake at night pondering over the feelings they both share, yet neither know that they feel the same. Will they ever get together? Will Pyro return to Xavier? Will Rogue go to Magneto? This is my first story I'd love reviews. RYRO
1. Chapter 1 With Rogue

Immortal Flame

Chapter 1

It was a dreary Friday night and Rogue was in the dorm that she and her close friend Jubilee shared attempting to get her last bit of homework done so she would be free all weekend. The only subject she ad yet to finish was her English and like any 16 year old girl she hated English. She lay on her bed in her dorm room at the mansion trying to read a book… a really boring book, it analyzed to finer points of Shakespeare and droned on and on about it going in endless circles. _This is why I wish they had never prodded me into taking 11 grade honors English._ Her mind kept wandering to a certain flame wielding mutant. She put her book away and ran her fingers through her long hair, she had let it grow out and it now reached to a bit past her waist, her green eyes sparkled with anger and betrayal. _I can believe it's been two years since he left God I miss him so much._

_He left before I could tell him how I felt._

Over the year that he had been gone working with Magneto a lot had changed her especially. She was working with the Professor on learning how to control her power and had actually been making a lot of progress. She had gained almost complete control over her power and was now a full fledged member of the X-Men leather suit and all. Her power they had discovered worked like a switch that could be turned off, and she kept it off most of the time, but when she felt powerful emotions that switch kind of short circuited and her power came back. Even if she had the absorbing part turned off she could still access the powers she absorbed which were quite a few. Her powers weren't the only thing that changed about her though, she had grown taller and developed in all the right places, she was no longer the naïve little southern girl she used to be in fact she lost most of her accent, it only came back when she was emotional. She got street smart with the help of Wolverine. She got training in the danger room almost every day and worked out regularly, she wasn't a weakling by any means and could kick most of the boy's asses in a fight powers or no. She gained a sense of confidence and discovered she had a hidden talent, she could sing _really_ well, she had a terrific voice. She and Jubilee had become best friends and even though she and Bobby weren't going out any more they were still great friends.

With a sigh she got up and walked over to her closet to put on something other than her pj's and go find Jubilee. She pawed trough the hangers until she found what she was looking for a long sleeved shirt that was a deep purple color that had a blood red rose on it that was wrapped around a broken heart, a pair of baggy black pants that had a lot of zips and pockets on then and then her signature a pair of gloves, thought they wouldn't do much for protection, they were just a pair of crimson fish net's, and she pulled on a pair of black flats. She quickly changed and got her make up out. She put on some purple eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of red lip color and she was ready to go. Checking her watch, she noticed it was 6:00 and that they would be serving dinner. She walked down several flights of stairs and some winding hallways before se came upon the dining hall. She scanned the area until she spotted Jubilee and hurried over to her. "Hey Jubes mind if I take a seat?" Rogue asked. The bubbly pyrotechnic mutant jumped a bit after being brought down to the earth's atmosphere. "Oh hey Roguey I'm sorry what'd you say? Come have a seat." Rogue smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing hey sug' wanna have a girls night in our dorm getting sugar high on the candy stash, painting nails, gossiping, the usual after we eat?" Jubilee's eyes lit up and she hurriedly nodded. They both finished their meal and got to their dorm in record time. They got sugar high and painted nails and played truth or dare till 1 and both crashed… well Jubilee did. Rogue lay awake thinking about John how much she loved him and wished him to come back or at least visit her. Little did she know that the object of her thoughts was thinking similar things.


	2. Chapter 2 With Pyro

A.N. - I feel loved. I got a lot of good reviews. I'm just gonna say sorry in advance if I don't update as quickly as you all like, I have written this over Spring break, but my school starts Tomorrow and I'll be working my ass off so, I will try to update as fast as I can at least once a week.

John a.k.a. Pyro walked down the winding hallways and stairs of Magneto's fortress back to his room, cooling off from a sparring session with Mystique. He had taken his shirt off ((drools…)) and had a glass soda in the attempt to re-hydrate himself. He finally made it back to his room and opened his door with a smirk. _I never get tired of this room it's so cool… er hot._ His room was a crimson color with flames lining the wall and colors, objects that looked like flames, and various flames adorned the room and its walls. He sat down on his bed letting his mind wander. He got out his well loved Zippo and flicked it open and closed in a way that he found so comforting, the soft _click click click_ of it was soothing and had become a bit of an unconscious habit. _She used to hate this. She thought it was so annoying… I wonder how she's been doing._ Various thoughts and memories of Rogue continued to pass through his head.

He stared at his hand and slowly lit each of his fingertips, feeling the small tingling sensation of warmth as each one lit up like a candle. He brought his fingertips together so they all were touching making the fire all become one flame. Pyro closed his fist, a look of fierce concentration appeared on his face and he closed his eyes after a bit his eyes snapped open and he looked down… A miniature long stemmed rose in it's fullest bloom was in his palm with a dragon curling around the stem, all made of fire. A tremendous smirk appeared on John's face and he laughed a deep, sultry, rich laugh. _Take that Popsicle… _

_Oh, Rogue God if you only knew how I felt how much it broke my heart to leave you behind. I'm not gonna go another week without her knowing my true feelings._

_Let's go find Magneto, see if I can get a vacation. _Pyro walked down the many twisting hallways of the fortress until he reached Magneto's office. He knocked on the door then waited. A deep, eerie "Enter" summoned him in.

Magneto was facing a bay window in a leather chair. He turned around, "Hello John."

Pyro held in a twitch._ It's Pyro, like fire my God man it's not that hard. _"Can I leave for a few days see if I can find some mutants to persuade to join us? _See Rogue…_

Magneto nodded… "Yes, yes you can."

Pyro thanked him, and then left to head back to his room. As he was packing he decided he's show his new trick to Rogue.

Until next time,

VioletMidnight


End file.
